<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comes and Goes by MangoTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945005">Comes and Goes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea'>MangoTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phasmophobia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Spooky, Trying to make sense of the game world, ludonarrative, spoopy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet based on my first time playing the game. I was really good at surviving, for a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comes and Goes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My team died on the last job. The new members look exactly like the old ones. I've become so numb I can't even tell them apart anymore. I've seen too many not come back from their very first job.</p>
<p>The truck stops and we stumble out at yet another farmhouse. I swear it looks like the last one. My teammates move awkwardly like they are still getting used to their bodies. We go from room to room in a tight huddle looking for signs of the haunting. We can't find a trace. I start straying from the group, trying to get any hint of an EMF reading in the darkness.</p>
<p>Hands. Can't move. A distant light bulb pops, then light floods everything.</p>
<p>It's my first day ghost hunting! They've given me a journal to record my adventures. I flip back and forth through the pages. I want to make sure I've got a handle on what signs point to a Poltergheist and what a Mare even is.</p>
<p>Everyone is strangely quiet. There are massive, poster sized pictures of dead bodies on the wall.</p>
<p>“Are those the hauntings we are looking into? Those deaths? They look … violent.”</p>
<p>No one answers. They climb onto the truck and I follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>